Black Frost
by drawnkool
Summary: Pitch has seen the potential of evil in Jack Frost since the beginning, and after the events of the movie, devises a plan to turn Jack into a perfect partner in crime, and in lust, to unleash an even more devastating attack on the original four gaurdians. Rated M, Lemon, will be explicit, fair warning. Pitch x Frost
1. Chapter 1

Jack walked along the snow covered trail into the forest that haunted his dreams for a few weeks now. He was reminiscing about all that had happened a few months ago, how he became a Guardian after he saved the others…and Jamie. Jamie was his first believer, and for that he will always cherish him. But what about when Jamie grows up? Will he still believe? It is troubling how the adults don't truly believe, even after the impressive final sand war. _I mean, gold dinosaurs and fish and birds dashing through the city isn't proof enough of magic?_ He laughed to himself. But now what would Jack do? The battle is over, the war was won, he had believers, he existed…but what now? He had no holiday to plan for, no special events aside from a snowball fight or two…_Do I just float around nipping noses forever as the saying goes?_

Finally Jack settled upon the lake from that fateful night. He plopped himself into the snow and stared into the ice patterns etched into the frozen water. A shadow loomed over him.

"Still lonely?" a voice droned behind him. He recognized the voice, the low pitched rumble, the sophisticated tone. The voice of Pitch Black, nightmare extraordinaire.

"Still alive? I'm surprised." Jack responded, not turning around.

"You didn't answer the question, Jack. Are you still lonely?" Pitch persisted.

"Does it matter, Pitch? All of us…spirits…are lonely. That's why all we can do is have fun."

"Fun. I tried to have my fun, Jack, but you and your Guardian friends ended it. Until now."

"Is that why you tracked me here Pitch? Just so you could tell me you have another plan? The nightmares won't work again. We'll stop you."

"Well my dear boy, they'd have to stop us."

"Us? I'm not working with-" suddenly black tendrils wrapped around Jack's throat, cutting off his words. They wrapped around his hands and feet, until he was completely bound, his staff was kicked away by another tendril. He tried to speak but the black sand was pressed firmly against his lips, the grains almost cutting into his lips and skin.

Pitch moved the tendrils so that Jack's icy blue eyes glared into his yellow ones. He smiled slow and wide, pleased with his capture. It was easy, he planted dreams into Jack's head every so often that it eventually influenced him to come to the lake, alone, and without anyone knowing. Jack was reliable in that sense, he was too prideful to ask for help, too thick headed to know it was a trap.

"You just need some convincing, Jack. You just need a little bit of darkness inside you." With those words a black tendril slid its way over Jack's crotch, a single hard stroke he felt clearly through his pants. Jack shuddered in disgust, and figured it was an accident. Of course, Pitch relied on Jack's denial. It would make everything sweeter in the end.

"Your innocence will be my pleasure to shatter. I can't wait to begin." With that, Pitch and Jack disappeared into the night. Man in the Moon watched silently, dreading what Jack would undergo, but knowing it was necessary for Jack's true test.

Jack Frost awoke on the ground, his hands were tied and he was shirtless, the ground was frosted over where he lay. He turned to find that he was in a dark cave and was angry with himself for being caught so easily.

"The frost prince awakes." Pitch's voice sneered.

"What do you want, out with it." Jack yelled, his voice echoing into the darkness.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pitch's voice answered, closer this time, but still distant.

"World domination?" Jack sighed.

"You." Pitch whispered hotly into his ear, he jumped and went to kick him with his free leg but Pitch wasn't there.

"And then the world." Pitch continued, away from jack again.

"Why me? Because we make pretty black ice sculptures when we fight?" Jack asked mockingly.

"I have needs, Jack. You're the only one I've met who shares the same predicament as I. They will stop believing in you, Jack. You don't have any special days dedicated to you, when people refer to you, you are a saying for the winter chill. You are not happiness or joy, but merely an expression for how cold the weather is for fewer and fewer people. Your precious Jamie will become an adult and will cease to truly believe in you, and then you will truly be alone again. But you have me, jack. We'll have each other, and then the whole world will believe in us because they will fear us, forever."

"It doesn't matter if they stop believing in me," Jack argued, "I will not take away their happiness…their fun just to be seen." Jack argued incredulously.

"When it's dark, it gets cold. When it gets cold, there's the absence of light….darkness. We come hand in hand. Why not obey the laws of nature and be together?" Pitch coolly responded.

"Be together or did you mean work together…" Jack was finally catching on to Pitch's underlying message. He wanted Jack in ways Jack did not want to begin to imagine.

"Both. You will love me. We have all the time in the world, us lonely spirits. Like I said at the lake, you just need a little bit of darkness _inside_ you.

"No, no way, you sicko. You sick…Ugh, there's no way. Why…How…Why would you even…"

"You have no choice. Sure, maybe eventually you could escape, but then Jamie would be in danger. You wouldn't want that, would you? And you know that I am certainly not above killing the child to get what I want. And I want you."

"Stay away from him!" Jack shouted.

"And you call me the sicko? That boy is so young and you took a fancy to him didn't you?"

"He's like a little brother, don't even try to bring me down to your level!"

"You watch him sleep at night. Some nights you lay next to him...caressing his face. I can tell what you were desiring, even if your conscious mind won't acknowledge it, you wanted him."

"How long have you…"

"Been watching? Ever since you defeated me. I hid in the shadows, watching, waiting, and manipulating even your dreams to lead you to the lake."

"I will never join you." Jack Frost vowed.

"I love the conviction in your voice, but soon you will shouting my name, and my name will be the only thing you know when I am done with you."

The shadows loomed over Jack's body, and black tentacles of sand found their way to the top of his pants, threatening to pull down.

"Please…don't do this…I'm begging you."

"Soon you will be begging me for more. I can not wait." Pitch smiled deviously then, and descended upon his captive with carnivorous dersire.

[Type here]


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is scene is super explicit, and my first time really doing this sort of erotica, please go easy on me and enjoy the show. If you have any suggestions, please review and let's all have our dirty fun with this!~

Jack found himself lifted and slammed against the wall, his hands far above his head, and felt his body stretch from his weight as he was off the floor. It was making his body even more slender and defined as he flexed to escape. Pitch watched his movements intensely, enjoying the movement of his smooth pale skin over the muscles beneath. He will possess him._ Jack will be mine._

He caressed a hand over the boy's chest, feeling the bite of his frost encase his finger-tips. Fascinated he watched the crystal ice patterns on his fingers dissipate. _Beautiful_, he thought, _just like my new toy_.

Jack sucked in a puff of breath in shock. He couldn't understand why this was happening, why no one was helping him. Don't the others realize that he is missing? Is this what he deserved for being a loner?

But it wasn't his choice to be like this. He had fun with the others, they were kind, and the tooth fairy probably liked him more than the others, but he just couldn't trust them to understand him. They haven't felt 300 years of loneliness, they were loved since the beginning. They had plans…they had things to do year round, _Me? I just get kids into icy trouble_. He thought bitterly. Suddenly he remembered where he was once again. He was at Pitch Black's mercy. A part of him wished it didn't have to be this way. Maybe…they could have been…allies.

Jack's train of thought was shattered as teeth bit into the crook of his neck. He gasped at the sensation, as Pitch sucked on his skin, his tongue circling the tender area. He chuckled lowly as he pulled away.

"Look at you, Jack, so easily excited." He smirked, rubbing a knee against Jack's crotch, the black sand tendrils still lightly tugged at his pants. They were threatening to yank his last barrier down any second. Jack's pants were growing tighter, constricting him.

_How can this be happening?_ Jack though tin a panic, _how is this turning me hard? I'm being violated! Am I so depraved? So…lonely?_

Pitch enveloped him in his arms then, making Jack's skin rub against the smooth fabric of his robe, as he trailed kisses down his neck and chest, stopping at a nipple and sucked lightly on it. Jack gasped and thrashed away, shocked by the strange, invasive sensations.

"Stop it!" Jack hissed, "Get away from me you bastard! Stop t-touching me!" He stammered. Jack never felt so vulnerable, so helpless.

"Not used to so much personal attention, hmm?" Pitch grabbed his face in one hand and turned him back to face him. He brought his lips down hard, kissing him like he needed him. Jack screamed into his throat, struggling to get away and found his hips grinding into Pitch. He heard Pitch smirk and he pulled away, shoving his weight into Jack and pinned him against the wall. Jack felt his length against his own, throbbing and needing release. Jack felt terrified, and exhilarated all the same. His heart was pounding, his cold face was flush with warmth he never knew he had. He felt himself melting.

Melting into Pitch's merciless onslaught of sensations, Jack whimpered, but the sound of his own defeat rallied a new fire within. Jack wretched himself hard and broke free of the sand, the rope shattered from being frozen in Jack's icy grip. He shoved past Pitch and made for the opening in the cave to escape. He would not succumb to Pitch like this. He would not surrender his body to this evil, mad man.

One word echoed through the cave that stopped him instantly. Pitch had shouted "Jamie!" as a cold reminder of his threat. In that instant that Jack hesitated Pitch was upon him in an instant, his black sand forming a giant stallion in front of Jack's escape tunnel.

"My sand smells your fear, and it celebrates in it, making it stronger. I can sense, however, your erection still strong in your pants." Pitch mocked, placing a hand on Jack's bare icy shoulder.

"Let me love you." Pitch simply said. "Let me show you what being believed in really means. I see it in your heart, in your doubts, you have the potential to be just as bad as I. But am I really so evil?" Pitch asked calmly, reassuringly, slowly turning Jack towards him to look him in the eyes.

"Imagine a world where everyone knows your name, a world where Jamie will always believe in you? We don't have to rule with my nightmares Jack, we can show them wonder of the likes they'll never forget or play off to 'logic'. They will know our names, they will even celebrate it. The other guardians, well, they can be the myths, the ever less occurring utterances of an old saying until they disappear."

"I-I can't do that to them, they don't deserve it." Jack argued weakly against Pitch's glaring eyes.

"And you do?" He argued lowly.

"I-…" Jack faltered, Pitch pushed Jack hard, and he fell in to a bed of sand that quickly formed shackles on his wrists next to his head, Jack froze the sand and tried to shatter it but his ice only made Pitch's sand stronger.

"I told you our powers worked well together." Pitch smiled deviously. With that his clothes faded away into the shadows leaving his dark chest bare. Jack was momentarily shocked that he looked very lean. His thoughts quickly turned to panic however, as he realized what was coming.

Pitch laid on top of him, rubbing against him in all the right ways and running his invasive hands up and down Jack's body. A black sand hand pried its way into Jack mouth, in panic his breath froze it, effectively making it a gag in his mouth. His protests were muffled. Jack's eyes went wide as he realized Pitch was using his own ice powers against him.

Pitch grinned as he knew Jack understood what was happening. Despite the boy's protests, Pitch knew that he would enjoy it. Deep down, Jack is just as cold and dark as he was.

He yanked Jack's pants down and tossed it aside. He commanded his sand to become like snakes and had them roam over Jack's body. The grains scratched against his skin so lightly it made him tremble, aside from being bound everything Pitch did felt good, and if there was pain, Jack took some sick enjoyment from it. His body loved every second of the attention, but his mind. Jack's mind could not accept it was Pitch Black doing this to him.

Jack peered down as he arched his back from the pleasure and saw his length hard and erected, the air was warm on his cold member. He saw Pitch eyeing it and his stomach lurched from dread and erotic excitement. Pitch leaned down slowly and took it into his mouth. The warm wetness of his mouth and tongue tightened on him and he felt every movement and sucking. Pitch even stroked the base of his penis with his slender fingers.

Jack gasped loudly, crying out against the self-made gag. He felt Pitch chuckle lowly as he sucked on him, his voice sending vibrations. Pitch sucked harder and moved his tongue around the head. Jack was amazed that his mouth didn't freeze over.

Suddenly Jack just couldn't take it anymore between Pitch's sucking and the sand caressing his sides and sliding over his erect nipples. He cried out, his cry muffled by the gag as he thrusted hard against Pitch's mouth and he came hard and fast. Pitch swallowed and wiped the remaining cum from his face, never taking his eyes of Jack.

Jack was breathing raggedly as he was coming down from the high of his first orgasm. _Did it ever that great as a mortal?_ Jack thought lazily for a second, but then Pitch's hands were on his thigh, and Jack realized what he intended to do next.

"Don't even think of asking me to be gentle." Pitch smiled sardonically. Pulling Jack closer to him, ignoring his weak protests. "I've waited too long for this to go easy on you."

Pitch raised two fingers and placed them into his mouth, loading it with saliva. Jack never remembered what sex entailed from his human life, but he knew it was for lubrication. He felt himself tense from fear of pain.

"If you tense up like that it will hurt, idiot." Pitch snapped, placing the fingers against his opening. Jack refused to whimper at this. He was stronger than this. He will get through this somehow and escape.

Just as Pitch was about to shove his fingers inside, the giant black sand stallion bellowed in panic, and they heard voices from down the tunnel. Jack was both relieved and embarrassed that his rescuers were here, yet he was in such a comprising position.

"You've got to be kidding me." Pitch sighed, and Jack was whisked up and away on a massive cloud of sand, still bound in his icy restraints. As Jack was carried deeper into the cave, he saw Pitch look back at him amused, "No matter, I'll have you tonight, they'll never find you."

With that Jack's eyes were covered in darkness, and he wondered if his fellow guardians would be able to find him in the maze of pitch black caves.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the long wait, school started up. This is EXPLICIT. This gets really FREAKY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I know this is a little far-fetched…but hey…you're here for the smut and a _little_ bit of story right?

"Pitch!" Santa bellowed, rushing after the others, "Where's Jack Frost?" They skidded to halt before him, and Pitch just stood silently, watching them amused.

"Why, Jack is here with me." He smiled devilishly.

"Where with you!" Tooth nearly begged.

"Jack…why don't you come say hello to your old friends…" Pitch motioned behind him, and there stood Jack Frost, his jacket black as night, and his hair still white as snow. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked at them calmly, his eyes were still the same brilliant blue.

"Jack are ya okay mate?" Bunny asked, alarmed that Jack seemed so calm, so…different.

"I've never been better." Jack smiled, but it was icy.

"What are you doing here Jack? You disappeared without saying goodbye!" Tooth asked. Sandy was silent, observing suspiciously.

"I'm with Pitch now." He stated, shifting his weight, leaning on the wall of the tunnel in his typical aloof fashion.

"Why? He's evil!" Santa demanded, he would have thought Jack was kidding, but something about this was too serious, too delicate. Something was wrong, therefore Santa could not laugh.

"So am I, as it turns out. I killed a kid yesterday, I enjoyed it and I was confused and scared, so I ran here to Pitch, the only man who could understand me." Jack coolly replied.

"Y-you're joking. This is a sick joke! You never coulda' killed someone!" Bunny cried out, flabbergasted.

"It's true…look inside the lake where I died. You'll find a body there. Then you'll understand that I was never truly one of you." Jack was still so calm, so monotone, no trace of his usual humor.

"Now leave me and Pitch alone. We pose no threat to you…yet." Jack commanded, walking towards them, producing his staff out of thin…sand?

He casted ice and sand at the Guardians, pushing them back down the tunnel.

They were confused, how could Jack be using a mix of sand and ice? Let alone to attack them? In their troubled state they found themselves weak against the ice and sand onslaught. It cut into their skin and left them bewildered. Finally, the guardians retreated, not knowing what else to do. They made their way to the lake, to see if what Jack chillingly confessed to was true.

At last with the guardians gone, Pitch released the doppelganger of Jack he created. It took weeks to perfect the model. He had every detail down. Pitch remembered dedicating two days just to get the right shade of blue eyes. Sure, he could have made the sweater ad pants the correct colors, but the boy just looked too beautiful in black.

Pitch was pleased that his sinister plan was going so well. The guardians would find the body all right, and Pitch couldn't wait to implement the other critical part of his plan. First however, he had to complete taking Jack.

He strolled down the tunnels to the master bedroom to find Jack sitting prettily on the silken sheets. He was naked, and shivering in anticipation. The black sand covered his eyes, and kept him bound on the covers.

"They are gone now, Jack. They won't come back for you." Pitch purred.

"How dare you…what did you do to them?"

"I merely told them I had no idea where you were…" He said innocently, placing himself next to him, drawing a slender grey finger along Jack's icy white chest.

"Why are you doing this to me? This is sick." Jack pleaded.

"Not necessarily so. This is a natural way to instill…dominance…between powerful males."

"Raping me will not make me obey you…" Jack seethed.

"You're right. I have a better idea, instead of me pleasuring you, I'll have you pleasure yourself." Pitch moved from the bed, and conjured the doppelganger he lovingly created.

"Jack Frost…" Pitch called, as he removed the sand from Jack's eyes…"I would like you to meet Black Frost."

Jack found himself facing…himself! They looked exactly alike except the black jacketed one had a look of malice in his eyes. "No….way…." Jack breathed.

The Evil Jack smiled sadistically as he made his way towards the bed. "W-what is it!" Jack tried to escape but he couldn't budge, his hands were bound behind him and his legs were bound together as well.

"I made him out of the most potent night terrors. He sounds like you, he moves like you…the only thing that's different is he is an extension of my dark intent. This is what you'll become when I'm done with you. You see, 'Black Frost' as I like to call him is a construct of sand, shadows, and ice, created to be a representation of you with the right…buttons pushed so to speak."

"Why couldn't you just keep him as a slave and let me go." Jack demanded.

"What fun would that be?" Pitch pulled up a chair and relaxed into it, placing his hands behind his head. "Speaking of fun, I'll just enjoy the show. My will controls the construct, so when you're feeling pleasure, just remember it is essentially coming from me."

With that Dark Jack grabbed Jack's face, and pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongue was rough like grains of sand and cold like Jack's own ice. His hands roamed over Jack's body and shattered the icy restraints on his ankles. Before Jack could realize the freedom the construct grabbed his legs and made Jack straddle his lap. The construct was too strong, as whenever Jack fought against it more and more of his ice bonds with the sand and just made it stronger in its hold.

Jack gasped and moaned, and found odd arousal and disturbance from hearing his own sounds from the construct. The construct's clothes dissipated into sand and now the two boys clung together in an erotic embrace, rubbing against each other and moaning in pleasure. Pitch watched it all intently, the two boys were almost identical. Pitch only knew which was real because of the eyes and the mannerisms. His will got carried away into the construct and so he hardly had to concentrate anymore. At that thought Pitch realized he didn't have to watch, he would participate.

He stripped himself as he approached the enrapt twins and got behind Jack. Jack realized the presence behind him and realized how fit Pitch was under the robe, and he suddenly found himself attracted. He quickly tried to shake himself out of the erotic trance but he was so distracted by how the construct sucked on him that he couldn't focus. A sharp pain tore into him as Pitch entered him, pushing him down unto the bed, the construct placed its member into Jack's mouth before he could protest. Jack bit down hard to get it out but the construct felt no pain. It only gave pleasure. Jack soon realized how amazing it felt to suck on the construct while Pitch moved in and out of him. The pain finally subsided and turned into complete pleasure. Pitch reached around him and stroked his erection. The construct pulled Jack's snow white hair, urging him to suck harder. Jack did. His moans were muffled and Pitch slammed into him harder and faster.

'_Why does this feel so good…why can't I fight anymore…Why do I like this…Oh God…I never felt…Ah…' and _while Jack tried to resist against feeling pleasure from his own body, the Guardians were nearing the lake.They were shocked and horrified to discover that the child at the bottom of the lake was a dear friend…


End file.
